Point-of-sale (POS) systems are computerized networks that enable merchants and customers to complete goods or services sales transactions. POS systems typically include a main computer, to which POS terminals are connected. POS terminals replace conventional cash registers, and can take the form of, for example, a personal computer or a mobile device. POS systems can include additional devices such as credit card readers, scanners, receipt printers, and can include customized applications such as for inventory control and accounting. As POS systems become more widely used, there continues to be a need for improved functionality and user-friendliness.